borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help me find out if the +2 rare item finder works on chests!!!!!
ok so this is how we can compile statics and help up find out if they really work on chests. to do this we all have to follow the same rules that way all our numbers will work together instead of work against each other. RULES: *1. only in new haven *2. only the six chest in or around the town *3. do not kill any enemies (1. its faster that way. 2. don't know if killing enemies can affect chest items) *4. no 1 counts so don't run new haven once then add it to the number do it in 25's so its a solid block of statics *5. clearly list if your numbers are with the +2 rare finder or without it *6. count all items that come out of chests, guns, shields, mods and even grenade mods they come out the chest count them under their color. *7. list pearlescent, orange, yellow, purple, blue, green, white and eridian (technically it is green, don't add to green cause it is rarer then normal green) *also list total number of items found, maybe averages. also if someone knows how to set up a chart that would be nice, i do not. so i got 4 runs i'll put up WITH +2 RARE finder CLASS MOD ON *runs 25 - 25 - 25 - 25 *average item per run 14.52 - 13.48 - 14.56 - 13.92 *pearlescent 1 - 0 - 0 - 0 *orange 2 - 5 - 1 - 8 *yellow 5 - 8 - 4 - 7 *purple 64 - 51 - 49 - 30 *blue 77 - 69 - 87 - 86 *green 122 - 121 - 125 - 120 *white 89 - 83 - 96 - 91 *eridian 3 - 2 - 2 - 6 *total 363 - 323 - 364 - 348 ideas, thoughts and constructive criticism are all welcome. i hope others out there are fed up that they will not tell us what exactly what it affects and want to try and find out. Wylde bil 06:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ----- As per the older thread Forum:Rare_Item_Effect_Mods, i did a bit of the same thing --Raisins 06:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Newhaven 6 chest runs. Seven times each with and without +2 Find Rare Items. ---- I really hope it works because I've done all my looting there w/ a +2 rare item mod. I've noticed that when I don't wear it, I usually see white/green items in chests and when I do I see more blue and purple. Then again, it could just be my imagination. I'll do some runs tomorrow and post them. Anyway, I did an analysis of the stats above and so far there's not enough data to tell whats up. What I can tell you is this: You're likely to get about 2.3 items per chest regardless and orange items are going to come up about or less than .05% of the time. This means that you're likely to see an orange item every 20 chests or so. Now this doesn't mean you can't go 100 runs w/out an orange item but it means that you're likely to average out to about that. I'm guessing the mod has an effect, but I don't think its anything remarkable. It's probably just a difference of .01 % chance per chest for orange and a bit more for less rare items. Suggestions: Instead of asking people to do this in sets of 25, ask them to do this in multiples of 5 that way people can still contribute even if they don't have the time to spend an hour in New Haven. I do not recommend doing the 6th chest (near the bandit encampment) in this run. A) It takes more time than its worth B) Its too easy to forget not to kill enemies thereby creating a risk for corrupt data. C) It's much easier to compute data w/ multiples of 5 or 10 (5 chests, 5 runs, etc) --Doctorgray 11:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- doctorgray that makes complete sense it just frustrates me that my data is no good for that now cause the numbers are skewed for the 6 chest and that was 4 hours of work, umm for the 6th chest if you go the back side to the chest you never fight bandits and if you hug the trash pile the bugs don't even come out as you see i have extensive knowledge on this because i did it for 4 hours lol if we shorten it ot the 5 chest in the town then do you think we have to throw my data out? also side note i have found weapons i use out of that chest though i will admit i had to go through tons of trash guns to get to them. Wylde bil 13:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC)